Hermione and the Fire emblem
by Hufflepuff's Princess
Summary: Very Au. Draco and Hermione are engaged but she has fallen in love with Blaise. This combined with a deadly power held by none other then Hermione's brother Tom makes for a very strange year.


**Sorry for any typos it didn't copy from the edited copy properly. This is a spoof on a free writing novel that I'm working on. Harry and Ron will be in this, eventually. Very AU.**

* * *

"And what do you mean by that, my dear sir?" His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I mean exactly what you think. The fire emblem has resurfaced in Godric's Hallow."

"That's not possible. I never sensed it- and you said I was an inheritor!"

"Of course you are. You were probably just too far away to sense it.

"I thought you said no distance is too far."

"It isn't, sir."

"Then why do I not have the emblem?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Then I suggest you figure it out."

Hermione heard the door slam. She got up and shook her skirts; listening through doors wasn't a princess-like profession, but she had served well in her 14 years being crown princess of Grath. Leaving the cupboard where she was hiding, she started walking down the corridor to her chambers. Dust enveloped her she wondered if she had made the wrong choice.

hearing voices, she ducked into the nearest alcove. It was dusty but it would do. Then the voices started talking. "Tell me where I may find the Princess Hermione," said a strong male voice.

It took Adene a minute to realize who's it was, It sounded a lot like Draco's but he was wasn't here, he was still traveling right? It was only when the servants squeaky reply and bowing and scraping reached her ears that she made the connection between the voice and it's owner.

"Draco!" Adene squealed bursting into the well lit hallway and enveloped her best friend in a hug.

Draco looked good; he was tall for 15, with blond hair, that sparkled with hints of gold and the most piercing blue eyes in the three kingdoms. It was no wonder that he was considered the best catch as well. The fact that he was a Prince as well as a superior swordsman only added to Prince Draco's already inflated reputation - in every lady's eyes except Hermione's. She loved Draco as a friend; but as a fiancé, he was not her choice of the bunch.

Hermione, in contrast to her fiancé, was short with frizzy brown hair and no really distinguishing features. She had a huge temper, and no citizen in their right mind wanted to test her magic. Many people would have killed to be Hermione: she was rich, engaged to Skye, and she seemed like she had nothing to want from the world. She did. Her parents had always ignored her, instead choosing to fawn over her brother Tom and sister Ginny.

"Where's Blaise?" she said, taking a step back. And pausing just to stare at Skye with her eyes, drilling him looking for clues to what he had been doing for the last six months.

"He's finishing up un-tacking the horse. He'll be here in a bit."

Blaise had been Draco's bodyguard for the last five years. He was only a year older than Draco and Hermione, but with his imposing physical stature and way with a sword he looked much older than 16. However, his scariest trait was his magic. He was a master with gesturing magic, and his earth magic was the most powerful seen in ages. This combined with his huge tanned frame, short dark hair and defined muscles made him one of the most feared men in Grath.

Magic was highly revered in the three kingdoms, and although magic plants and animals were widespread, mages were rare and prized. Elemental magic was the most rare, only appearing in one of 1,000 mages. That was what made Draco, Blaise, and Hermione so rare. Three united elemental mages were powerful enough to rule the world.

Magic was the way that monarchy was established. Strong mages had put their families on top and the generations after had just been strengthened over time. That was the way it was now, King Paul was the last in a line of Grathing king stretching back for ages to the time of the conquerors.

"How's my Adi?" Boomed Tom, Adene's brother.

"Tom! You've returned! What took you so long? Did you find any new land?"

"Hermione," Prince Tom said, weariness showing on his handsome face. He was only 18, but already worry lines were beginning to show. "I have to tell mum first. You know how she is."

Queen Jean was a loving but determined woman. She always put on her glass face, and some compared her to an ice woman; but she really did care. She just never showed it.

"Do you need help with those bags?" Asked Adene to Skye.

"No, I've got them"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. We should take these to your rooms. Have my parents seen you? They'll kill me if they don't know you're here."

"No, I greeted them when I came in."

"And you got out this quick?"

"I said I had to pee."

"I'm regretting telling you that excuse."

"Hello, Draco, Princess."

"Basi, I told you not to call me princess."

"When you actually bother to say my whole name, I'll call you by yours."

"Fine, Blaise."

"Okay, Hermione."

"Blaise, can you help me with these bags? asked Draco.

"I just asked you that Skye and you said no. Why did didn't you say yes to me?"

"Because I like Blaise more. "

"Thanks Draco. Nice to know I'm not loved."

"Yep, you aren't"

"Blaise, Draco , I overheard a piece of information you'd like to hear." Hermione admitted.

"Eavesdropping again, Adene?" Asked Blaise.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I heard that there's a magic object up near Godric's Hallow. The people didn't say it was magical, but only magic objects have auras. I was wondering if you want find it?"

"Will your parents let you?"

"They don't care! The more time I spend with Draco the more they think I accept my engagement."

"Well, it's hard not to fall in love with my oh-so-handsome visage."

"Draco, you face looks like cow-dung. I can't love cow-dung."

"Hermione, I'm offended!"

Blaise spoke, interrupting their squabble. "What's this magic item that you mentioned, Adene?"

"Apparently it's some fire emblem."

"The fire emblem?"

"Well, what is it, Draco?"

"You've never heard of it?"

"Obviously not."

"It's one of the element gems."

"And what would that be?" Asked Hermione.

"The element gems are the four gems that control the world. They are air, earth, water and fire."

"Wow, way to go scholarly on us."

"I'm not just known as the best catch for my looks. I also have brains."

"And money. That's the only reason why anyone likes you."

"I digress," Draco defended.

"Children, children; stop your squabble. Continue lecturing us, Draco." said Blaise.

"Thank you. A normal mage's powers are enhanced by the stones, but legends tell of four united warriors who, together, can weld the stones. One can weld fire, one air, one earth, and one water. With their bond to the stones, they could do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"I think we should get this gem. I don't think we're the ones, but it'll be great to get out of the city for a while."

"All in favor say Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Well, I guess we're going. Hermione, convince your parents- and Blaise, let's get to our rooms; these bags are killing me."

* * *

Thoughts?

Hermione didn't know something for once :)

Please leave a review, It makes my day


End file.
